


New Life

by AliensMakesHeartBOOM



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, DNF, Fantasy AU, M/M, Omega GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Omega Verse, Omega Verse AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliensMakesHeartBOOM/pseuds/AliensMakesHeartBOOM
Summary: George was working his ordinary shift in the bakery, until one day two nobles and a servant stormed into the restaurant looking for him. He learns that the father he never met had arranged a marriage for him.{This is a DNF story and also sorry, I am not that good with descriptions. This is my first fanfic, or just story in general and I would really appreciate any criticism you may have for me. The title rn is probably temporary. That is at least until I know what the hell I'm doing. Oh there is magic and shit in this au. If you don't know what omega verse, then it sucks to be you cause I don't really feel like explaining. You can look up an explanation if you really want to. This is on wattpad.}
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, BadBoyHalo/Skeppy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 121





	New Life

**Author's Note:**

> I finished the chapter! For those who may have forgotten where it left off the line is  
> ________________________________________________________  
> "No! We are going back to my place!" The blonde retorted.

George never really cared all that much for finding a mate. It's not that he wasn't ever going to mate, he just wasn't really interested at the moment. He was more interested in saving up money for a restaurant. George rubbed his eyes, still not fully awake in his mind. George got up and quickly made his bed. He went to open the windows and looked outside. The autumn sun-rise shined brightly, over the entire village, the vivid colors of the leaves, more than noticeable. Not that he could see the colors very well most of it looking yellow-ish, even still it was a sight to take in.

George was still living with his mother at the age of 24, getting closer every day to having enough money to buy the building for the restaurant he wanted. His mother's house was perched upon a tall hill, where you could see the whole town from above. The town he lived in was on the outskirts of the kingdom. It was a bit of a walk to where he worked. His friend, Daryll but everyone called him bad, owned the bakery he worked at and was very supportive of George getting a restaurant. He was glad he had a friend who could help him, most places, not really hiring omegas. There were only a few jobs that people really hired omegas and luckily anything of the culinary sort, hired omegas. As sad as it was, George was lucky to have a passion he could actually achieve. Still it wasn't often omegas owned businesses. 

George looked over to the clock on the nightstand by his bed. He still had lots of time and thought that maybe he would go early today. Maybe ordering breakfast there. He took a longer shower and made sure to get ready quickly. He went downstairs, putting on his coat, hat and gloves. George was short, thin, and had a smaller frame then he would've liked. Still he had some muscle from working in the bakery. His skin was rather pale, he had brown eyes and fluffy, brown hair. The coat he had was midnight blue, plaid patterned, gold buttons and went down to his mid thigh. George's pom-pom hat was also midnight blue. He put on his clout goggles on his head. Though it wasn't as strong because of his scent blocker, he smelled of freshly roasted smores. George packed some money, Chapstick, and his work clothes in his bag.

George went and peeked in the kitchen and saw his mother, already awake sitting in the kitchen with a coffee. "Mother, I am going to the bakery early today." George told his mother. He went over to hug his mother, tight. "Remember to be safe! Did you remember your kitty keychain?" His mother reminded George. George quickly checked his pockets and saw his keychain there. "Yes, it's in my pocket, ma." George answered. He checked his phone for the weather. It wasn't going to rain today so he didn't need an umbrella. He knew he kept an umbrella at work so he wasn't so worried. Before leaving he grabbed scent blockers and a new bottle of heat suppressants he planned to keep at work. Just in case he ever ever forgot before he left.

On the trail to town he took in the breeze and noticed something odd. He saw a bag sitting outside by a tree not too far from his house. Did one of his mother's friends forget? He ignored and kept walking on. Maybe he would make his mother her favorite meatballs for dinner. He would have to get ingredients in town later. They already had spaghetti and sauce at home. George was debating on what he would order at the bakery. He snapped out of his thinking once he realized he was at the village. The village seemed very busy today, stands were set up on every corner. For it being so early in the morning the town was already bustling with people doing their daily jobs and chores.

He noticed some people who he presumed to be nobles in town. What were they doing here? They seemed to be making a lot of commotion and were perhaps looking for someone. He ignored them and kept walking to the bakery, not wanting to get involved. The doorbell rang as George walked in and Bad quickly got up and looked over the counter. "You're here early!" Bad comments. Bad was a demon of some kind but he didn't act like one at all. He never used his powers for bad and was far from a bad person. Bad was really just a silly nickname the kids gave them when they were young children on the playground at school.

Bad's skin was black, quite literally, average height, his eyes were fully white, and his hair was raven. He had little horns on his head and had a long thin tail. Bad was an omega and smelled like blueberry muffins. He didn't bother hiding his scent like George did because he was already mated. George walked up to the counter. "Can I get a maple laven tea and a toasted honey blossom biscuit!" George ordered. "Sure! That would be $12.50 please!" Bad told George. He handed Bad the money and went to find a seat. Bad seemed to fix the same thing for himself and sat across from George in the small booth.

Maple laven tea was a staple of the town. Laven, an orange flower that had the magical property to give an instant boost of energy when grown correctly. It was a locally grown flower and was what the town was named after. The maple was just to balance out the flavor. The tea was usually used by travelers that were tired but needed to keep going. The toasted honey blossom biscuit is a biscuit with the property to make the people that ate it to remember something they forgot. George realized he forgot that he wanted to give a honey zuckle berry tea mix to Alex. Alex was a guitarist that played at the corner, across from the restaurant. He thought it would help him for his date Thursday. Luckily he still had time and quickly wrote it up in his reminders on his phone.

Bad seemed to remember something very important because he ran into the kitchen, panicked. "It's all good!" Bad yelled from the kitchen. George continued to relax and looked out of the window. He figured after he got the ingredients for the meatballs and brought his things back home, he would go into the forest and into the market place for ingredients for the zuckle berry tea mix. He looked at his phone for the time and decided to go to the back to get ready. He went and changed into his work clothes and decided to put on Chapstick. He put away the extra suppressants and scent blockers in his cubby.

"Can you go and grab more powdered sugar from the back please!" Skeppy, his real name Zak ordered. Skeppy had brown skin, average height, brown eyes and brown eyes. He was wearing his work clothes and his favorite signature blue beanie. He smelled like saltwater and charcoal. He was busy making buttercream for the cupcakes and was quickly running out of powdered sugar. George quickly rushed to the back and brought a big bag to the kitchen. "Can you put out the maple follie doggy treats?" Bad yelled from the back. George took the doggy treats and bagged them in what he was told were little, purple, paper bags and stapled them. He put them on display making sure the name tag was visible.

Working at the register now was Wilbur. The alpha was a little over the average alpha height, he had somewhat pale skin, not as pale as George's, brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a grey beanie with his work clothes. "We have more scarlet poppy muffins, right?" Wilbur He asked. "Yes, I'll go get them now!" George confirmed. The day went on very quickly and he had about an half an hour till his shift ended. George was now at the register, the customers coming in slower, Wilbur, on break, was asking George about Alex's date. "Wait so he's going on a date with two people? A beta and an omega you said?" Wilbur questioned. "Yes. I believe he said there names were Karl and Sapnap." George told him. "Is that their real name?" Wilbur obviously questioned the name Sapnap. "No, it's a nickname." George scoffed.

Suddenly two nobles and a servant came in. "Does anyone here know the name George Davidson?" shouted the servant. "What does it matter to you!" Bad yelled. Skeppy and Bad came out of the kitchen. They were worried and so was George. George only talked to four people and his mother. Why would anyone else be looking for him? "None of your concern! Where is he!" A noble yelled. The noble was tall, had dirty blonde hair, green eyes and slightly tan skin. He was very noticeably an alpha and smelled of apples and teakwood. The other noble was a beta and smelled of a burning fire. He had tanned skin, blue eyes, average height and raven hair.

The servant was a beta and was a little below average height. He smelled like honey and seemed quite young. He had pale skin, brown eyes and light brown hair. "Well?!" The blonde shouted. George not wanting anyone to fight perked up. "That's me!" George mumbled. Still they seemed to hear and without explanation started to drag George out of the bakery. "The hell do you think you're doing!" Skeppy screamed at them. They all started to struggle to get George out of their grasp. They failed and George felt tinges of guilt seeing the scratches on their arms and faces. "Let me go!" George shouted, kicking. He was brought outside and roughly thrown into their carriage.

As the carriage started moving he looked back to see his mother and his friends toward the cart. What was his mother doing in town? Did she know this would happen? He heard his mother pleading for them not to take her child as she started running out of breath. She tripped and fell on the path, crying. George saw Bad helping his mother get back up before they went out of site. Their grip on him was tight and George scratched the blonde. "FUCK!" The blonde yelled. Blood started pouring from the cut and this seemed to irritate the alpha. "What the hell!" He yelled at George. "Let me go!" George screeched. "No! We are going back to my place!" The blonde retorted.

George was angered and thoroughly confused. Why would nobles want him? He was talented with magic at a young age but that wasn't really within reason. The nobles were of the high class of magic. Magic in this world came in all forms and varied depending on where you were from. Did they came to torture him? There wasn't any reason they would choose him in specifics. Unless his mother did something? No. George had started to go through all of the possible ideas in his head. They were long out of town and George didn't have a clue as to where they were going. He never ever really left town anymore. 

George must've been quiet for awhile because the blonde comments "You seem to be more relaxed now.". George shot him a glare and as he was about to give him another scratch, was stopped by the raven gripping his arm tighter. The tension in the air was thick and the blonde acted as if they didn't just kidnap him in broad daylight. "It smells like my summer camp here! It's quite nice!" The servant piped up. "Where are we going?" George questions. "To my place." The blonde answered. "And where is that?" George snapped, annoyed. "In the kingdom." The blonde muttered, not wanting to upset George any further.

The ride to the kingdom was still going to be a while. George refused to cry and decided he would try to escape when they got out of the carriage. "So, why are you taking me to your place?" George muttered. "Your father arranged a marriage for you!" The driver shouted looking back. George looked up and took a quick glance at the driver. He was surprised he could hear him mutter from the front. Though George couldn't smell him that well from inside the carriage, he presumed he was an alpha. He looked rather young and was quite tall for a teen. He had blonde hair, blue eyes and fair skin.

"Eyes on the road, Tommy!" The servant scolded. "No need to worry, Tubbo, I know these roads like the back of my hand!" Tommy exclaimed. "The last time you said that, you almost drove us into the ditch!" Tubbo expressing concern. "Almost!" Tommy countered. Tommy turned his eyes back to the road, realizing that this may not be the best conversation to have, in front of the nobles. Was Tommy even old enough to be the driver? "I don't even know my father, he doesn't even pay child support!" George shouted at the boy. Was this even legal? Arranging a marriage for someone you never was involved with? Surely not he thought.

"You haven't met you father?" Tubbo questions. "No! How is this even legal?" He asked. "Anything's legal for the nobles!" Tommy shouted, so loud he was surprised none of the other carriages on the path scolded him. They continued to banter back and forth, the two nobles not bothering to say anything. Tommy then went on a rant about his hot girlfriend, to which Tubbo had told George that he was lying. Tommy heard this and they had bickered about it the whole ride there.

The carriage finally stopped, George attempted to bolt but was quickly surrounded. "Come on! It's not that bad! Arranged marriages happen all the time!" The blonde told George. Was this man dumb? While it was true that arranged marriages happen all the time, he acted as if they didn't ignore the cries of his mother. Did he listen to anything that was said during the ride? His so called father had no right to do this! From a young age, his mother had promised to never arrange any marriages for him. "Look, I got the paperwork right here!" The blonde declared, grabbing a file from his bag.

Though he wouldn't let George grab the paper, George made sure to get a good look at the paper. It still didn't make much sense. According to the paperwork, his dad is a noble. If his father is a noble, wouldn't his mom tell him? George was even more upset now. Couldn't this man just come to his mother's house? Why did they take him at his work? George figured that they must've not known where they lived. They dragged him into a mansion, grip on him as tight as ever.

George took a quick glance inside the mansion. There were two staircases, placed across from each other, horizontally. Doors, lots of doors. The furniture looked as if they were untouched. The paintings were fresh and the pictures looked unaged. The marble floor was newly polished and the walls unchipped in the slightest. "Is this house new?" George questioned out loud. "Yes, I recently moved out of my parents house." Said the blonde. George was unsettled by the two nobles in the room. At least he knew Tommy and Tubbo's names, the two nobles didn't even bother. Though he was certain Tubbo was just a nickname. They took George to "their bedroom" upstairs. The others quickly took their leave and he was left alone with the blonde. Was he just expecting him to stay here with him? George bolted and started to mutter curses to himself, as he realized the door was locked. "Why are you so fed up?" The blonde complained. "Are you dumb?" George retorted. "No, I'm Clay, though you can call me your Dream." Dream replied. The hell? George turned around and slapped him. "Damn, why are you so rough?" Dream yelped.

'Okay, so he's dumb' George thought to himself. "Why do you want to go back anyway? It's not like anything there is worth of value." Dream commented. "I have my job!" "Well you can bake here!" Dream told George. "I was saving up for my restaurant!" "Well you can cook here." Dream said, replying to George. "What about my mother! My friends?!" George snapped. "Please, that's probably about five people." Dream retorted. George felt embarrassed and wanted to correct him, but he really did only talk to five people.

"Honestly! You should be happy! You just found out your dad is noble and now you're getting married to me! At least you won't be working like some servant for the rest of your life!" Dream exclaimed, boldly. George quickly learned that Dream was quite full of himself. "Are you actually serious right now? You're stuck up as shit and clearly have no idea of how life works!" George shouted. "I do, too! And I am not stuck up! I'm just being honest!" Dream said, trying to defend himself. 

George scoffed, it was getting quite late and George decided on going to bed. "Do you have a spare toothbrush?" George asked. "You can borrow mine." Dream told him. "That's fucking gross. I'd rather use a shitty hair brush." George replied. He wasn't going to brush his teeth tonight. Great. "Can you just leave? I'm going to bed." George said. He just wanted to be done with today. Maybe he could become friends with one of the servants. Tubbo wasn't that bad.

"Um but this is our bedroom." Dream commented. "I'm not sleeping with you!" George declared. "Okay, fine." Dream said backing off. George got in the sheets. They were much softer than anything at home and he had quickly fallen asleep that night. He was completely unaware of the body that came into the bed later that night. More than likely he was going to wake up pissed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone that left kudos!!! Also thank you for just reading this in general. I honestly don't know if I'm just writing trash or not. If you have any criticism or just a general correction please tell me! I plan on trying to have decent length chapters! I will be doing my best to update!


End file.
